Beetleborgs meets the Power Rangers
by Dreamer2005
Summary: In a comic book convention in Angel Grove, the Beetleborgs help the Power Rangers fight off the Magnavore/Zedd and Rita team-up.  Rated K  for fighting violence.
1. Chapter 1

Beetleborgs meet the Power Rangers

_What started out as a trip to a comic book convention in Angel Grove for Drew, Roland, and Jo with Mr. Williams, ends up being a case of mistaken identity and a team-up between Zedd and the Magnavores. Can the Beetleborgs and the Rangers stop this in time?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or the Beetleborgs.

It was a bright, sunny day in Charterville, almost like any other day Drew, his sister Jo and their best friend Roland were riding their bikes on the way from school over to Zoom Comics to hear what the big surprise Roland's dad had for them. That is until Jara, Noxic, and Typhus came out in the middle of the road ready to attack. "Oh, come on. Just when we were able to finally relax.", said Drew, since they haven't seen the Magnavores for a few days now.

"Well, let's take care of these clowns and hopefully that'll last for a while.", replied Roland.

"Yeah let's Borg.", Jo remarked as she and the boys were ready to become Beetleborgs.

"Beetle Bonders. Beetle Blast." And there were the Beetleborgs, Drew the Blue Stinger, Jo the Red Striker, and Roland the Green Hunter. Then both sides engaged each other in hand to hand combat. Drew through a few punches and sent Noxic rolling down the path; Jo was playing a little game of 'come and get me' with Jara and Jara missed Jo and took a head dive into the dirt; while Roland was dizzy-ing Typhus until he fell down right onto Noxic. "You guys want some more or are you ready to take a hike?", Drew taunting his fallen opponents.

"You think you won this time BeetleBrats, but next time it won't be so lucky.", shouted Noxic to the kids before he and the other two were teleporting themselves out of there and back to their lair in Charterville Cemetary.

"Just when I was getting used to not having to run into them and borging and making up yet another excuse as to why we are late coming in.", replied Roland, pointing the downside to being a superhero.

"Yeah, but we can at least find out what the big surprise your dad is going to tell us today. I'm looking forward to that.", Drew exclaimed excitedly.

"What do you guys think it is?", asked Jo.

"I don't know but let's go before the Terrible Trio finds us again and makes us really late. Right Roland?"

"Heard that." The kids sped off down the road continuing their path into town, not knowing the bad guys were following them.

Upon coming into the comic store they greeted Roland's hip, ninja grandmother Nano and Drew's crush Heather. "Hey Nano. Where's Dad? We can't wait to know what the big surprise is."

"Well he should be here soon. In the meantime can you help Heather put up the new Beetleborg comics on the back wall, while I clean up the mess that Van and Trip made in the back room."

"What did they do?", asked Drew looking a little happy.

"It's the strangest thing. I don't know if its them for sure but who else would spray paint 'Magnavores Rule and Beetleborgs Drool' all over the new Beetleborg posters we got to decorate the store with."

"What makes you think it was Van and Trip?", asked Jo.

"Because they signed their names on it, see?", she held up a copy of the destroyed poster that clearly showed the names, "I swear when those two come in here I am going to give them a stern talking to and a beating they will never forget."

"Mom! You will do no such thing. Just give them a very bad talking to and tell their father, but nothing physical.", replied Aaron, "Hey kids."

All the kids greeted him and Roland asked, "So Dad, what's the big news that we had to wait until you got back from Albuquerque?", asked Roland impatiently.

"Well, let's just say that there is a meeting for all comic book store owners in Angle Grove this year and there is a comic book convention during there and guess who was able to get some tickets?" He pulled out three orange tickets from his coat and presented them to the kids. "Drew and Jo, I already asked your parents and they said it was alright and since this is a three day weekend we leave tomorrow morning."

"Dad that is so cool.", Roland excitedly replied to friends.

"Well, we need to get packing right away. Come on Jo."

"I'll come help and start on mine at home. See ya guys." The three kids rushed out of the store and got on their bikes heading to Hillhurst mansion to tell their phasm friend Flabber the good news. Right above them were the three magnavores overhearing their plans.

"Did you hear that, those beetlebrats are going away for a few days.", exclaimed Noxic, sounding pleased with the kids travel plans.

"Yeah partytime and those kids can't do anything about it.", , said Typhus making advanced plans for destruction.

"Come, we must tell Vexor.", after Jara's exclaimation they sent off torwards the cemetery.

"So the Beetleborgs are taking a little trip for the weekend?", Vexor asked while his subordinates answered happily, "Just because they will be on vacation doesn't mean you'll be too."

"I know boss. So we'll just spend the next four days destroying the town and the Beetleborgs will feel so guilty about it, they'll probably just want to quit. Huh, what do you think?", Noxic gave out his idea for their vacation plans.

"Wrong. Instead you three shall follow them, without them knowing, and destroy them there.", Vexor corrected them.

"Why do want us there instead of destroying town?", asked Jara confused.

"Because when they are there, they won't be able to have the help from their friend Flabber, which will make them easy targets to take out."

"But Boss. What if they are able to contact Flabber while they're gone?", asked the usually confused Typhus.

"Don't worry I have that all planned out. Now stick to the Beetleborgs and when you find the perfect opportunity to take them out, do it. Oh and one more thing. DON'T FAIL AGAIN THIS TIME!"

"Yes Boss.", replied a frightened Jara as she and the other Magnavores teleported away.

Later at Hillhurst, the kids were once again trying to avoid the usual monster chases around the house, that is until Jo used her super strength to pull the rug underneath them and send them flying and giving enough time for Roland to use his super speed to wrap the rug around them and push them downstairs into the basement and Drew to use his telekinesis to shut the door on them and rushed to find their friend Flabber playing on the organ, with three sets of hands. "Hey Flabber. You won't believe what's going on this weekend for us."

"Whoo hoo! Man don'tcha just love long weekends? That means less work and more play." He then changed into a swimsuit with and beach scenery behind him.

"Ya, but get this we'll be at this very cool comic book convention for the next three days. Isn't that cool?", said Drew.

"Oh, it sounds very cool indeed. By the way, where is it?"

"It's in someplace called Angel Grove. Its about a couple of hours from here.", answered Roland.

"Wait. Isn't Angel Grove where those superheroes, the Power Rangers live?", asked Jo remembering the city's importance.

"Hey, she's right. Maybe we'll be able to see them.", replied Roland excitedly.

"Man I just want a break from monsters that want to take over the world that want to destroy humanity.", replied Drew.

"Don't worry. And while you guys are away I'll keep an eye on the place and hopefully the Magnavore won't take advantage of your absence."

"Thanks Flabber.", replied Jo. Suddenly the monsters came up to room looking very angry.

"And I guess we should get back home for packing huh?", Drew asked before he, Roland, and Jo ran out to the front porch and rode out back home to get ready for the big day yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Beetleborgs meet the Power Rangers

A day later in Angel Grove at the local youth center, Tommy and his friends were spending a quiet afternoon there just hanging out. Tommy and Rocky were doing martial arts, Aisha, Adam, and Kimberly were practicing dance moves, and Billy had just arrived reading a Beetleborgs comic book. "Hey there Billy. Whatcha got there?", asked Ernie, owner of the center and friend to the kids.

"Just this comic book I picked up. Apparently there's some big comic book convention in town and you find them just around anywhere now. And this seems to be the most popular. It's called 'Beetleborgs' and its pretty interesting.", answered Billy.

Around the same time, Drew, Jo, Roland, and Aaron came in. "Okay, I'm going to handle the meeting part of this whole thing and since the convention doesn't start until tomorrow morning I guess this looks like a good place to hang out for awhile. Sure you don't mind?", asked Aaron making sure the kids would be comfortable.

"Don't worry Dad, this place looks kind of cool anyway."

"Yeah don't worry Mr. Williams, we'll be fine and I'll keep the boys out of trouble.", Jo reassured him jokingly when the boys responded feeling insulted.

"Thanks kids, so I'll see you guys in a couple of hours. Roland you have the numbers in case something goes wrong. Bye."

"Okay so we're stuck here for a few hours so let's just relax, at least we don't have to worry about Magnavores for awhile.", Drew reassuring his friends while walking over to the juice bar and sitting next to Billy and noticing his comic book. "Hey cool comic."

"Thanks, do you read this?", he asked the boy.

"Yeah like all the time. The Beetleborgs are really big where we're from. Right guys?", asking his friends and getting a positive statement from them, "I'm Drew by the way. This is my little sister Jo and my best friend Roland."

"Nice to meet you guys I'm Billy.", just then the local bullies, Bulk and Skull came in.

"Hey dweeb whatcha got there."

"Oh, it's a dorky comic. Take a look at these guys they're bugs."

"Remind you guys of anyone?", asked Jo as they reminded her of Van and Trip.

"Yeah except these guys actually look like they have a tiny bit more brain than those two.", replied Roland. Just then a sly smile came to Jo's face.

"I think I'll give those two a lesson about picking on those who are weaker.", Jo walked right over right over to one of the weights and tried to lift it with no prevail. "I guess a little girl can't do big guy stuff."

"Yeah. Watch closely little girl as a man tries to do manly things", he said as he lifted it above his head.

"Oh, you mean like this?", Jo activated her super strength and lifted the heaviest one there with one hand, with everyone staring and a triumphant smile on her face. Meanwhile, Drew used his telekinesis to move another one right in their path causing them to fall face first.

"Wow. Your sister is strong, how does she do that?", asked Ernie.

"Um, she works out a lot. She's the only girl on her baseball team of course."

"Hey, looks like I showed them huh?"

"Yes you did. Jo was it?", asked Billy about his new friend.

"Hey Billy who are your new friends", Tommy asked after seeing Jo's performance.

"This Drew, Jo, and Roland. They're in town for the comic book convention. Guys these are Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Kimberly, and Adam" Billy introducing his friends as they greeted each other.

"So, I take it you guys like comic books?", asked Kimberly.

"Yeah you bet. Our favorite are 'Beetleborgs'", replied Roland.

"Haven't read that one yet. But we're going to the convention as well, maybe we'll meet up.", relpied Rocky.

"That's so cool. Do you think the Power Rangers will show up? I mean not the real ones, but the actors?", asked Drew.

"Maybe, they said they'll be a new Power Rangers comic book and I really want to check it out.", answered Adam excitedly.

"Where are you guys from again?", asked Aisha.

"We're from Charterville. It's just a couple of hours away.", replied Jo.

"Charterville? I got a cousin who lives there, he says that the town is in a similar situation that Angel Grove is in.", Ernie said after hearing Jo's answer.

"What do you mean?", asked Billy.

"He said that there were monsters popping up all over the place and three superheroes called the Beetleborgs kept showing up to fight them. For awhile everyone thought that it was just some big publicity stunt, cause you know it's a comic book, but after a couple of months and a giant battle that almost destroyed the town, people believed. Have you ever seen them?", asked Ernie.

"A couple of times, but we stick with the comic books. They're a less dangerous.", answered Drew, who was a Beetleborg.

"Yeah, same here, except the comic book thing. You have to wonder what the world is coming to if comic book superheroes are popping out of comics and monsters want to take over the planet.", Tommy jokingly said and everyone laughed in response.

Meanwhile up on the moon Zedd was looking down at the kids, "So a comic book convention. That gives me an incredible idea, when those pitiful rangers go, it will be the last thing they'll ever do." Ending it off with his evil laugh.

Back at the center, Rocky and Tommy continued their martial arts with Drew and Adam watching, "Man that is so cool. You think I can get a try when they're done?", asked Drew full of excitement.

"Maybe, but you would have to be really good to be on their level to take them on.", answered Adam. Tommy and Rocky just finished when Drew asked, "Can I give it a try?"

"Sure, but I'll make it easy for you. Okay?", replied Tommy.

"Yeah that's fine. Let's go." Tommy started showing Drew a few moves, while Roland was showing a few magic tricks to Aisha and Kimberly.

"Ta da. Thank you. Thank you very much."

"Oh that was very cool.", complimented Aisha, while Roland was starting to blush.

"Well, they don't call me Roland 'Magic' Williams for no reason. Yeah?", suddenly he saw Flabber's face show up in the Beetleborg comic Billy had, a good thing he didn't notice it while he was talking about it with Jo. "Um, excuse me for a second. Jo can you come here for a moment?", he quickly was able to get the comic without anyone noticing.

"What is it?", she asked kind of confused.

"I think a friend is supposed to call us around this time. You know, the one who is kind of 'flabby'?", telling her in a coded message.

"Oh, that friend, I'll get Drew.", Jo ran over to her brother as he and Tommy were finishing their little lesson.

"Wow. You are pretty good for a kid", Tommy complimented the kid.

"Thanks, I guess I'm just a natural. Hey guys what's up?", Drew asking his friends.

"Roland got a call from one of our friends back home, you know the one.", Jo said when Drew realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, that's right. Be right back Tommy.", the kids moved toward the lockers to talk to Flabber. "Flabber, what is it? Are you in trouble?"

"No, but it looks like you guys weren't the only ones taking a vacation. The magnavores followed you guys there and last time I checked they were in a park looking for you. Better stop them before they cause damage. And don't worry about the situation back here, its been quiet. Too quiet if you ask me. I'll keep a look out, Flabber out."

"Great just when I thought we wouldn't have to deal with them.", whined Jo.

"Well let's find this park before they hurt someone. Come on.", said Drew.

"Hey how's your friend?", asked Billy.

"He's fine. This might sound weird, but do you know where the nearest park is? My dad is going to meet us there.", asked Roland, hoping that he wouldn't notice the familiarity of their situation.

"Yeah. It's right behind the center do you want us to take you there to make sure you see your dad?"

"No that's fine. Thanks though. Bye Billy.", Drew and his friends bid farewell to their newly found friends and headed out and leaving a confused Billy.

"Billy, where did Roland and the others go?", asked an also confused Kimberly.

"Apparently Roland's dad is meeting them in the park, but there was something strange about it."

"What was so strange about?", asked Rocky.

"First they got a call from friend and talked in the locker room, like they wanted no one else to hear, then they went alone to the park to meet up with Roland's dad. Does that sound suspicious to anyone?"

"More like familiar. Remind you guys of anyone else?", replied Aisha, seeing the connection.

"Come on guys, you can't honestly think that they're some kind of kid rangers? I mean they can't be more than ten or twelve.", replied Kimberly.

"But we better follow them and find out what's really going on.", replied Tommy. Then they all left to pursue the kids. Unfortunately, neither party realized that Bulk and Skull were listening in on their conversations.

"Power Rangers comic book. You know what this means?"

"Yeah. No."

"The comic book convention tomorrow will be releasing the new Power Ranger comic book and the real Power Ranger will show up to see what its like. Which means you and I are going to get there before everyone else, camp out at the stand and when they come we'll finally find out who they are."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Power Rangers or Big Bad Beeltborgs, please no legal action.

Back on the moon, Zedd and Rita were making their plans, "So tell me again what your brilliant plan is?", Rita asked her husband.

"It's simple. Since they will be at a comic book convention they will be surround by thousands of monsters, all we have to do is summon them out and then they will be outnumbered and helpless", Zedd replied revealing his evil plan.

"A brilliant plan but shouldn't we test it out?", asked their evil minions.

"I see that one of the ranger brats has one on him. Send them down and take it and if this theory works. Bye, bye rangers.", exclaiming Rita and everyone else giving an evil laugh.

Meanwhile in the park Drew, Jo, and Roland are still walking trying to find their enemies, just when Goldar and some minions popped up right in front of them. "Those aren't the Magnavores", exclaimed Jo.

"No its that gold guy the Power Rangers are always fighting.", explained Roland.

"Hey, you aren't the Power Rangers."

"Nice observation", replied Roland.

"Why would he think we were the Power Rangers?", asked Jo.

"I don't know but lets take care of him before someone gets hurt. Right guys?", exclaimed Drew with the other two answering 'yes'.

"Don't make me laugh. What can three pathetic kids do?"

"This. Beetle Bonders. Beetle Blast." And to a shocked Goldar they became the Beetleborgs. "Didn't know you were messing with the Beetleborgs I bet. Alright guys lets go.", exclaimed Drew. Then the fighting began and it turned out the Beetleborgs were winning.

"You may have won this time you brats, I'll be back whatever you are." And left.

"Back Blast. Man, was that weird or what?", replied Drew after their fight.

"Yeah, but lets find the Magnavores before some real damage is done.", answered Jo.

"Lets get a move on then.", replied Roland.

Back on the moon, everyone was in an uproar about the fight with the Beetleborgs. "You lost to a bunch of little kids! And they weren't even the Power Rangers! What were you thinking?", yelled Zedd.

"I just went to where I was told to. How was I supposed to know I would run into a bunch of brats who are like the Power Rangers?"

"Apparently they give off the same kind of energy as the Power Rangers. No wonder we were confused.", explained Rita.

"But the question is 'who are they?'"

Meanwhile in the park the real Rangers were focused on finding the kids, "Drew? Jo? Roland? Where are you guys? Guys why do I have a bad feeling about this?", responded a worried Kimberly.

"You're not the only one.", replied Billy. Until the Magnavores showed up. "And here it is again."

"Hey these brats aren't the BeetleBorgs. There's too many and they're way too old.", shouted Noxic.

"New monsters?", asked Adam.

"No they're Jara, Noxic, and Typhus from the BeetleBorg comics."

"Guess what Ernie was saying about Charterville was right. But why are they here?", said Rocky.

"Who cares? Lets finish them off so we can find the kids. Ready, its Morphin Time!", Tommy yelled before the teens transformed into their alter egos, the Power Rangers.

"What? The Power Rangers?", shouted Noxic.

"You idiot, you brought us to them!", Jara yelled.

"Let's finish them off right?", the rangers responded to Tommy's question and started their fight.

Kimberly and Aisha teamed to beat up Jara, Billy and Adam caused the fall of Noxic, and Tommy and Rocky finished off Typhus in an embarrassing defeat.

"We better get the move on before they bring out their giant robots", said Noxic in a frightened tone of voice.

"Bye Bye Rangers", with Typhus's last remark, all three teleported out of the park.

When the Rangers became their usual teenage selves, they started asking questions, "Okay, what just happened?"

"Well, Rocky either Zedd is using comic book characters to take us on or those were the real deal", explained Billy.

"But why would they think we were the Beetleborgs?", asked Aisha.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask Zordon. He might have an answer to what's going on", said Tommy.

"Okay, but what about Drew, Jo, and Roland? Think they have anything to do with this?", asked Kimberly about their new young friends.

"Well, now you mention it, there could be a chance that they are involved", the gang thought about Tommy's thought before Kimberly remarked.

"So wait, you think they're the Beetleborgs? They're just little kids"

"Well the sooner we get to the bottom of this the better", the team then teleported to the Command Center to hopefully find the answers to their rather confusing adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Beetleborgs meet the Power Rangers

FYI I do not own Big Bad Beetleborgs or Power Rangers, I just think they make a kick butt cross over. Sorry for the long wait I promise I will go faster in updating my stories.

Back in Angel Grove Park Tommy and the other rangers were still talking about what to do, when their communicators buzzed them. "Rangers we need you at the Command Center, Zordon and I have something important to tell you".

"Roger that Alpha, we'll be there soon", Tommy said before he and his team were teleported in colored streaks out of Angel Grove and in the Command Center where their wise mentor Zordon and their humorous robotic friend Alpha One were waiting for them. "Zordon, do you know what is going on?"

"Yes Rangers, the current events of today have been most bizarre, even for us. Pay attention as you behold the viewing globe", Zordan told the teenagers as they turned around towards the giant smoky crystal ball that revealed the three monsters they fought earlier.

"That was Jara, Noxic, and Typhus from the Beetleborg comics. We heard they were supposed to be Charterville. What are they doing in Angel Grove?", asked Billy about the stranger than usual situation.

"Months ago Alpha and I stumbled across a glitch in the Morphing Grid, apparently three more signatures were detected, created by an unknown force. What was interesting about them was that they were similar to your signatures as Power Ranger", the Rangers could tell Zordan was not finished with his explanation for the very confusing event they were in, when Aisha asked.

"What does that mean? Are they some kind of new version of Power Rangers?"

"Not exactly Aisha, but they do have similar energy signatures as yours which would have led to the confusion with both the monsters you faced and Lord Zed"

"Wait Lord Zed attacked them?", stated Rocky in a surprised way.

"Yes, apparently it was part of his plan to gain a new army of monsters from comic books at the convention tomorrow"

"Great, so not only do we have to deal with Zed, we have to deal with a bunch of monsters from comic books", said Kimberly with a hint of frustration.

"One more thing. Zordan do you know who these energy signatures belong to?", asked Billy.

"I do Rangers", in the next moment he showed the images of Drew, Jo, and Roland, "Behold the heroes that call themselves the Beetleborgs"

"Whoa. Drew, Jo, and Roland?", exclaimed Billy.

"They can't be older than ten and they're superheroes. Do you know how this happened?", asked Kimberly, wondering how the three young kids they recently met were a different version of themselves.

"That I do not, you may have to ask them yourselves. I recommend being very careful for if Lord Zed found them and their enemies found you, the last thing we need is an alliance between the two groups. The very result of their actions could spell chaos and disaster for us all"

"We better find those kids first, if there is a chance that Lord Zedd might seek an alliance with their enemies, it would be better to know more about what we might be facing", said Tommy, with the rest of the team agreeing with him and teleporting out of the Command Center.


	5. Chapter 5

Beetleborgs meet the Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I swear I don't own either!

Tommy and his team returned to where Zordan beamed them from the command center back to the park in Angel Grove Park, and after the revelation that their new preteen friends were actually real life comic book superheroes came as shock for all six of them. "Okay first things first, we need to find Drew, Jo, and Roland before Zedd does something to them", Tommy told the others.

"I'm pretty sure they are doing fine, I mean they have powers like us, so even if Zedd or any of the other minions decided to pick a fight with them they would beat them right?", asked Rocky, hoping to decrease some tension in the group.

"I don't doubt them, but they have never faced anything like Zedd or Rita before, and those three guys were not exactly on their level", said Adam.

"Well, what are we doing standing around here, we need to find those kids", said Kimberly in an attempt to share her worry for the children.

"We already did", Aisha pointed towards three familiar faces coming across the park, "Hey there you guys"

"Hi Aisha, right?", Drew greeted the teens, looking rather nervous, thinking why they were in the park? Did they follow them or was it just a big coincidence?

"So Roland is your Dad late picking you guys up?", asked Tommy, remembering what they said before they left the Youth Center.

"Um, yeah, but hey, at least the park is nice", said Roland trying to make a conversation.

"Well, you guys shouldn't be out here by yourselves, there's some weird stuff that happens", said Tommy.

"Oh, you mean those monsters that keep popping up everywhere?"

"No problem, we see monsters like those in Charterville all the time", said Jo sounding all confident.

"Yeah, thanks to the Beetleborgs keeping the town safe, like the Power Rangers here", said Drew, "Wouldn't it be cool if they could meet each other someday?", unbeknownst to Drew both teams have already met, they just didn't know it yet.

Back on the moon, no one was happy as Lord Zedd and Rita were in particularly bad moods since their defeat from the Beetleborgs. "I will say this only one more time! If any of you complete numbskulls cannot defeat a bunch of snot nosed children, then you better find some other evil galactic warlord!", out of the entire group Rita was the only one that wasn't scared of his loud ranting.

"Well if we are looking for times to strike, the time is now! Those brats and the Power Rangers are in the same place. Goldar take a group down to Earth and defeat them all!", commanded Rita, who was used to her flunkies' failures, but still liked to voice them out to the rest of the group.

"At once and this time I will not fail you!"

"You better not! First the Power Rangers and now little children who dress up as beetles! What's next, super powered toddlers from space?!", Lord Zedd was sharing his wife's feelings in not being happy.

Back in the park, the kids were still attempting to hide their secret identities or trying to find out the others', when Goldar showed with a group of grey minions. "Him again!", shouted Jo, remembering the familiar face who mistook them for the Rangers and beat up rather well.

"You know this guy?", asked Tommy, with a sound of surprise.

"In a way. This guy thought we were the Power Rangers, weird huh?", said Drew doing a good job at staying calm.

"No where to run Rangers or Beetle brats!", at that moment, Drew and Tommy looked at each other.

"No way are you guys the Power Rangers?"

"You got that right Drew, and we know you three are the Beetleborgs. Long story, something we'll tell you guys after you help us kick this guy's butt", Drew couldn't decide which was more shocking, these guys were the Power Rangers or that they knew they were the Beetleborgs. Either way he knew the answer to Tommy's question.

"You're right about us joining in"

"Count me as well", chimed in Roland.

"We already beat this guy once we can do it again", said Jo.

"Well if you guys are as good as you say, lets see you go at it", said Adam encouraging the younger kids.

"Together they can't beat us", said Billy.

"Ready? Its Morphin Time! Tiger Zord!"

"Triceratops!'

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Sabertooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!", with a flash of colored light and battle cries shouted from the six teenagers, the Power Rangers stood in front of a shock Drew, Jo, and Roland.

"No way", they all said together with a look of awe and shock on their faces.

"They were the Power Rangers this whole time?", asked Roland, already knowing the answer.

"Well we are not about to let the older kids have all the fun are we Drew?", asked Jo, looking forward to the upcoming fight she wanted.

"No we are not", their leader replied as they held out their hands calling upon their Beetle Binders allowing them to cover themselves in their designated blue, green, and red armors.

Upon the children's transformation, the Rangers looked over, "So you think you kids can help us out here?", asked Tommy already knowing what they can do. Drew just replied "I was about to ask you the same thing". This was truly going to be one fight that they would all enjoy and never forget.


End file.
